


Din's Fire

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Series: The Legends of Zelda [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Backstory, Creation Myth, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Legends, Lovers To Enemies, Mythology - Freeform, Pre-Skyward Sword, The Surface, mythos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: Once upon a place, there was a goddess and, soon, a god.This is the beginning and end of the Goddess of Power and how she was corrupted by the God of Destruction.





	Din's Fire

Once upon a… Not Time, no, Time hadn’t been invented yet. 

So, once upon a place, the very beginning of a place, a goddess was born. She had no name and barely a form, but she gave a form to her surroundings. Where she came into existence, earth sprang from her feet and solidified until an entire world was created. The world made held many continents and trenches just as large, mountains as tall as the pits were also created. The goddess personally made a home out of one mountain that had a gigantic hole in the middle. 

What did she do all day? Nothing really, other than creating more land. Eventually, she ran out of space to create what she dubbed Land. So, she moved to other dimensions and planes of existence, where she created more worlds. The worlds included one that of a replica of Land, which she called Not-Land in her head, the only difference was that the world seemed to be flipped, and another world was that of floating chucks of rock covered in shadows. 

Once she was bored of creating, the goddess went back home to find a shock: there was someone else. Never in all of her travels had she encountered another being.

Said being was in her home, standing down in the pit and staring with a gleam in his eyes. She watched him for a while, wondering what he would do.

Suddenly, the man spoke. Not in any language, because language would not be a thing for a little while longer, but in a way that the goddess could understand. He looked right at her and the goddess was able to fully see him.

He was taller than her, by about a foot and he seemed to be made of the rocks that the goddess created, but instead of the brown they normally where, they were black. He wore a black sash that was lined with gold around his waist and the stones on his arms that seemed like scales. It was his eyes, though, that stood out the most, as they were a vivid, glowing red.

Seeing another person made the goddess wary of her appearance, as no one else was ever there to see her. She was clothed in a deep red toga that had no sleeves, only being held up by a piece of fabric circling her neck. Her skin was soft to the touch, but nothing could pierce it, and tan. She had never seen her face, and had no idea what color her eyes were.

Back to the moment at hand, the man spoke.

“And you are?”

The goddess did not know how to answer, instead she repeated the question.

“And you are?” She repeated. 

He answered the same way she did: not at all.

And so, the next few days, no, years went that way. The goddess would go on her way, trying to be normal, while the new apparent god would follow her from a distance. Neither interacted with each other, for neither knew how to react to the situation.

It wasn’t until one day, when the goddess returned to her home, did she find it in shambles. The reason seemed to be the god standing there, and, where earth would flow out of the goddess, explosions shot out of the god.

In that moment, the goddess felt something new: anger. Anger for the destruction of something she created, something she called home. 

So, she used that anger. She felt it build up inside of her and directed it into her powers. Instead of earth coming out of her feet, sparks came out of her hands. 

Another bang and boom coming from her destroyed home caused her run towards the god. She screamed what would come to be known as a war cry and attacked the god, slashing and kicking before he even knew what hit him. 

And there was fire.

The sparks turned to flames, covering the goddess. Notably, flames grew out of what used to be her bald head, creating something akin to hair. The fire roared at the god, who stopped exploding the Land and started attacking her.

The two quickly started a hand to hand combat battle that would last for years. 

Every once in a while, the goddess would remove a scale from the god and her flames would melt it. The melted scale would sink into the ground, and, like a seed, it would grow until years later it would pop out of the earth. The missing scale was then replaced on the god’s body by a white piece of rock.

Likewise, the god would remove some flames from the goddess’ hair. He would absorb tiny flickers of light and they would power him to fight a little while longer. Though, the goddess wouldn’t allow the god to do that too often; she would stop him any time he tried. There were a few moments when her guard was down that let him take a piece.

But, nothing could stop the goddess. Fire, power, flowed through her and she was relentless. The more powerful she felt, the bigger her flames grew, until they completely filled what used to be her home. Still they fought under her new creation of lava and magma. 

After years of fighting, the goddess managed to wear the god down and soon he was laying at her feet. He looked at the goddess, noticing how she didn’t pant like he was, she was standing there with more energy than the sun. She was the sun.

She was confident and he was defeated.

The goddess raised her right hand, it lighting up in glorious blaze that was going on blue.

With a look of desperation, that would never grace his face after that moment, the man spoke.

“And you are?” He asked.

The goddess smiled, or smirked, however you see it, “I am the Goddess of Power! And you are?”

The man smiled, or grimaced, “I am the God of Destruction.”

The goddess decided to finish it off once and for all, so she readied her attack. She channeled every bit of her magic that she could produced and was about to fire when-

“But,” the God of Destruction looked at the surroundings, “it seems you have done more destruction than I could ever achieve.”

Indeed, the Goddess of Power realized, she had destroyed what tiny amount of what was left of her home. The mountain she used to live in was now the first ever volcano, overflowing with lava as it shot rocks into the areas around the mountain. The ash the volcano created covered the countryside.

She did cause more ruin than the god at her feet did.

“You know,” the god stood up while the goddess was distracted, “I think power and destruction are one in the same. I think we go together…”

Suddenly, the god kissed her. The goddess’ mind went wild, unable to process what was happening. With the chaos in her head, she lost control of her magic and…

And there was fire.

It was everywhere. The goddess’ hair was growing longer and so did the god’s, and it seemed the magic flowed between the two and they both now had manes of fire. Colors swirled around the two in reds, oranges, pinks, whites, and blues.

But then the fire served a purpose. As the kiss continued, the colors took the form of a three-pointed shape, a triangle. The shape became solid and cooled down to the point that is was now only gold in color. It radiated with the magic of both the god and the goddess, but it flew to the goddess when it was done, absorbing itself into her skin.

The goddess did not notice, for she was too absorbed: absorbed in the kiss that would turn into a thousand-year affair and war.

And there was fire.

And there was the Triforce Piece of Power.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at writing love stories in the style of mythology.


End file.
